Gravitation
by LarcSakurai
Summary: They swirled around each other like twin planets, gravity pulling them together time and time again throughout their lives. They were twins, unbreakable mysterious forces. Reno/Axel


"Have you ever jumped in an elevator?" Reno inquired receiving a look of absolute befuddlement from the redhead beside him in return.

"No..." Axel wasn't absolutely sure if Reno was being serious.

"Well, it is more fun when they're in motion." Reno conceaded.

Axel just chuckled. "I'll take your word for it, bro."

Reno nodded, "You do that." The two redheads chatted dully about whatever happened to cross their minds just to fill the empty silent space around them. At least, they chided, the elevator was stuck about a foot or two from the bottom of the shaft so at least they didn't have to worry if the cables decided to snap and plummet them to their deaths. Though highly unlikely realistically the threat seemed very real when one was actually stuck inside the contraption for an extended period for an unknown amount of time. Reno reached into his pocket and withdrew a cigarette, lighting it and watching the lazy wisps of smoke twirl and dance of the end.

Axel drew closer, carefully resting his head in Reno's lap. The Turk made no resistance, rather he encouraged Axel's position and threaded scrawny fingers through his hair. With a soft noise of content Axel nuzzled in closer and savored the gentle touches. Dull shreds of memory began to thread themselves back together inside his mind, remembering nights they would lay together like this ona worn old sofa watching a dilapidated malfunctioning television. Nights they would lay together just savoring each other's warmth and presence. Memories of nights thta had brought them so much closer than twin brothers were supposed to be.

"A-Ale!?" Powder blue eyes shot open to slowly flutter shut with a groan of approval as the nobody's mouth moved against his pants. Axel parted Reno's legs to allow himself better access, nipping gently at the hardening bulge. Reno pushed Axel's head back, alarming the nobody at first he had overstepped some boundary until he saw the devillish grin across his twin's face. Reno kicked the restraining pants off and reached up to pull Axel to his knees, crushing their mouths together. Moans of pleasure suffocated the tiny space, clothes peeling back from bodies to meld fevered, sweaty skin together. Axel took advantage of Reno's slightly parted lips, shoving his tongue in to savor the sweet taste of the Turk. Sweet whiskey laced with a hint of tobacco blending together into a tasty mix perfected by a hint of sulfur lingering on his own breath.

"Ale.." Reno pulled the other's hips down against his, rocking in steady rhythm boiling deep in the Turk's belly. Axel pushed two fingers into his mouth, Reno generously coating the digits drowning in emerald depths above. Axel pulled his fingers away and hiked up Reno's hips quickly preparing him. Reno squirmed under his brother's touch aching and begging for more to bring them over that edge into sweet white release. A shuddering gasp caught in Axel's throat as he penetrated the slender body beneath him sliding eyes shut giving himself to the pleasing sensations seizing him.

There was no need for words as the twins worked together brignign themselves higher and higher, arcing into flaming touch aching for sweet passion. Salty sweat teased tongues as flesh was explored by throbbing desire. Eyes lost focus, nails sank into shoulders as claws drawing long lines of blood down flushed hot skin. Finally they were whole again, two hales of a puzzle finally becoming one again across the reaches of time, space, and oblivion. Somehow, somewhere deep inside they knew they would have met again. It was ingrained in their blood, their bones, their very souls. They were twins, a mystical forces pulling themsleves back together again by unseen forces of gravity known only to those who were halves of a whole.

Screaming each other's names they climaxed together and slumped to cool tile floor, memories bombarding Axel as they lay sated. So many nights had they partaken of each other never relying on anyone yet always having each other. Then they hit the age where their bodies betrayed themselves and they ached to understand these foreign sensations having no one but each other to explore upon. It seemed completely natural. More illegal and unethical things happened in Midgar on a daily basis that their copulation looked innocent.

Above them the lights came back on and Axel seperated them, gently dressing his twin before clothing himself and sitting back as the door opened. Reno shrugged and sat up to light himself another cigarette, his other having long burned out thanks to Axel's insisting libido. Together they rose and left the elevator into the thick air laced with the stench of the mako reactors billowing all around casting beautiful green glows of lifestream into the sky. A part of Axel had missed this beauty. This urban hub was capable of magnificent charms to those who knew the correct way to percieve it.

"Hey Axie!" Demyx trotted up with Roxas on his arm, flashing a sweet smile to Reno before turning his attention back to his friend. "Ready to go?"

"I guess, if I have to." Axel lifted Reno's chin and brought one more tender kiss upon his soft mouth before strolling over to join his dumbstruck companions. Reno just chuckled and shook his head, waving them off as the three disappeared off into dark portals taking them back to wherever it was they lived. Reno just smiled, sitting down on the steps and staring up into the smoggy sky enjoying the last puffs of his cigarette. No matter what may have happened to his brother since his disappearance so many years ago, to Reno he would always be Ale. Deep inside his beating heart he knew somehow, someway, his beloved twin would be back for more, they orbited each other like twin planets.

Gravity worked in mysterious ways.

And Reno loved it.


End file.
